Kirby Team Trouble
Kirby Team Trouble is the sequel to Kirby Mass Attack. Story Intro One day, Kirby went on a vacation to the Nova Isles, an archipelago in the south of Dream Land well known for its peace and quiet. After taking a snack break at Green Glade, Kirby was exhausted and fell asleep to sweet dreams. However, while he was sleeping, the clouds turned dark above him, and a storm began. Suddenly, the evil Captain Shade appeared! Captain Shade was the leader of the Shadow Pirates, a pirate crew that wanted to rule Popstar. Kirby was disturbed by the thunderous roars of the storm and woke up, but it was too late! Captain Shade sliced Kirby into ten Kirbies with his magic sword. Although he would be no match for Kirby normally, he was easily able to defeat these weaker Kirbies one by one. Before long, only one Kirby remained, who Captain Shade knocked aside before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. However, when the Kirby raised his head, he saw something extraordinary. Somehow, Kirby's heroic heart had escaped Captain Shade! The heart said, "Oh no, not again . . . Follow me! We can save the other Kirbies! Together, we'll defeat Captain Shade and make everything right again!" And so began Kirby's new adventure . . . In-Game Events After completing stage 1 of Green Glade, an airship appears. The curious gang of Kirbies enter the airship, revealing Kirby's old friend Daroach. Daroach told the group that he would help them on their adventure before explaining Medals to them. Along the way, the Kirbies travel all around the Nova Isles before finally defeating Captain Shade's right-hand man First Mate Nekro. Suddenly, a mysterious new island appears, but it is shrouded in darkness, which the Kirbies dispel by collecting the Light Emblems hidden around the islands, revealing the hideout of the Shadow Pirates, Shadow Seclusion. At Shadow Seclusion, they can finally take the fight to Captain Shade. In an epic battle, the Kirbies defeat the evil captain once and for all. Ending The heroic heart called out to the Kirbies one last time: "Everyone, grab the sword! I can use its power!" The Kirbies all grabbed the sword, and the islands were no longer under the power of the Shadow Pirates. The only thing left to do was to put back together Kirby himself. However, just as the Kirbies were about to be put back together, the heart hesitated. "It was kinda fun being ten of me. Maybe I'll stay like this just a little while longer." The exhausted Kirbies head back to Green Glade for a nap. Islands *Green Glade (A green, grassy plain that serves to introduce basic mechanics. There are ten stages, and the boss is Whispy Woods.) *Dusty Dunes (A scorching hot desert with a few oases and ancient ruins. There are ten stages, and the boss is Sandrake.) *Royal Resort (A tropical resort and theme park owned by King Dedede. There are eleven stages, and the boss is King Dedede.) *Mystic Mountain (A snowy mountain with a peak far above the clouds. There are eleven stages, and the boss is Kracko.) *Wonder Wilds (A thick jungle with a large volcano and strange factory. There are twelve stages, and the boss is First Mate Nekro.) *Shadow Seclusion (A haunting wasteland home to the Shadow Pirates. There are ten stages, and the boss is Captain Shade.)